Tru Love
by Tweyelite
Summary: Femslash. TruLindsey. Need I say more? Too bad the show didn't last longer..


Title: Tru Love

Author: Tweyelite

Pairing: Tru/Lindsey

Rating: M, F/F Slash

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Notes: I heard u were looking for some slash f/f fanfic, so here ya go! Do whatever u want with it. TTFN.

After the episode where Harrison and Lindsey are caught by Tru...

"I can't believe this, you and Harrison!" Tru exclaimed.

"I know, it's weird right?" Lindsey replied seemingly unconcerned.

"But Linds.. Harrison!"

"What? He's your brother Tru."

"Yeah but a few days ago you both hated each others guts."

Lindsey shrugged, "Things change."

"Don't I know it." Tru muttered to herself.

Lately Tru had begun to notice Lindsey more and more. She kept trying to shrug it off as nothing and focus on Luke and how cute he was. But it was no use; she just kept remembering how Lindsey showed up bringing her three different types of breakfast food and how Lindsey's smile always warmed her heart. Not to mention the sweet flowery scent that was indescribably her and the fact that she was adorable AND hot. She was the whole package. But Tru wasn't gay. 'Oh sure you aren't.' The little voice in the back of Tru's mind piped up sarcastically. And now this. Now Lindsey and Harrison were... were what?

"Are you guys serious?" Tru asked her best friend. 'Please god let her say no' Tru thought.

"I don't know Tru." Lindsey said shrugging while she sipped on her mocha.

"What's with the sad face? Why is this such a big deal for you?" Lindsey asked her brow furrowing.

"It's not!" Tru said quickly. "I just want you both to be happy."

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" Lindsey asked her voice tinged with concern.

"Yeah, sure. Well I have to get going."

"I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah sure, gimme a call k?"

"Count on it." Lindsey smiled brightly and Tru's heart melted.

Tru mentally flagellated herself all day and on the way to work. She didn't want her best friend. Maybe if she kept repeating that it'd become true. 'Yeah right' the persistent voice in her head said. Tru pouted to herself. She was so caught up in her inner musings that she didn't even notice Luke walking towards her and she bumped right into him. By the time she'd righted herself and stepped back he'd already copped a feel. So much for him being a 'nice' guy.

"Woah, you ok?" he asked with his most endearing look plastered on his face. In this case though it only served to piss Tru off.

"Yeah, fine." She said shortly. "Sorry for running into you." She said because she knew it was expected.

"You can bump into me anytime you know." He said smiling. Tru smiled back weakly and proceeded to walk past Luke before he could ask her out again. She had too much on her mind and she just didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Hey Tru." Davis greeted as he poked his head out of the office.

"Hey Davis." Tru replied unthinking.

"You sound preoccupied." Davis noted.

"Yeah, a couple days ago I found out my brother and my best friend are kind of seeing each other, I guess." Tru said discontentedly.

"Oh, that girl you never stop talking about? Lindsey?" Davis asked.

"I don't talk about her all that much Davis." Tru replied rolling her eyes defensively.

"Oh no? Then how come I know more about her than I do about you?"

Tru decided not to respond to that. After a few hours of relative boredom a body was wheeled in.

"Got another one for you." The EMT said pointing out the obvious. Tru sighed and unzipped the bag. What she saw made her take a step back. She brought a startled hand to her face as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Lindsey." She said, barely above a whisper.

"You know her?" The EMT asked.

Tru nodded dumbly, still staring at her best friend's lifeless form.

"Sorry Tru." He said putting his arm on her shoulder. As soon as his hand touched her shoulder Lindsey's eyes opened. Her face turned toward Tru's, and the eerie whisper she was becoming accustomed to rasped out, "Tru, help me."

She woke up suddenly. "Lindsey!" She exclaimed, bolting from her bed. Tru promised herself then and there that if she could save Lindsey she'd tell her how she felt. She was meeting Lindsey for coffee in a few hours. Tru met Lindsey at the café as planned and the conversation went much the same as the previous days had. Tru knew she couldn't tell Lindsey about her gift, curse, whatever you want to call it, she would just think Tru was crazy, so instead Tru decided to wait until they went their separate ways and follow her. Tru followed her for a few blocks, making sure to stay far enough behind Lindsey so that she wouldn't see. She spotted Lindsey as she walked into a sports bar with lame neon signs scattered here and there. Tru peered in the window and saw Lindsey speaking with Harrison and Tru's heart clenched. They hugged and as they did three large men walked purposefully up to them. From Tru's vantagepoint she could see that the men had guns. The five of them then proceeded towards the back of the bar. Tru walked into the bar at that point and briskly followed the group. She found the back door, which was slightly ajar and listened to the conversation that was taking place.

"Give us the money you owe or your woman is dead." One of the goons threatened. Something deep inside of Tru hardened. No one threatened Lindsey. Tru stepped outside without thinking.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the other men asked.

Instead of answering she walked directly up to Lindsey, took her hand and pulled Lindsey to her roughly, and kissed her passionately. When Tru pulled back she could see Lindsey's face and if the situation would have been different she could have laughed. Lindsey looked so shocked, her beautiful big eyes had widened to insane proportions and her pretty pink mouth formed a silent 'oh'. Harrison was no less shocked, but luckily that went along well with what Tru had wanted the three stooges to believe.

"You're mine." Tru said resolutely, staring into Lindsey's eyes. Tru then turned, Lindsey's hand still in hers and faced the three large men.

"Just reclaiming my property gentlemen." Tru said, trying her best to look convincing. The one that was presumably the boss looked at Tru for a few moments, mentally sizing her up, and then he began to laugh.

"You can't even get yourself a real woman Harrison?" He shook his head. "Get lost 'ladies' we have business to discuss that doesn't involve you." He said with disdain.

Tru didn't want to leave Harrison to his own devices but at that point she didn't have much choice so she dragged Lindsey out of the back alley and around the corner. The adrenaline coursed through Tru's veins causing her heart to pump at a furious speed. She could still hear them talking, luckily they just threatened Harrison giving him a time limit on when he has to pay back his gambling debt. Tru let out a sigh of relief, until she heard the goons walking in their direction, obviously intending to leave the alley.

"Shit." Tru muttered. Lindsey had already been leaning against the wall of the building they had been hiding behind so with some quick thinking on Tru's part she pushed her body up against Lindsey's crushing her against the red brick. As Tru did so she heard Lindsey gasp once before Tru's mouth descended upon hers in a heated kiss. Tru felt Lindsey's fingers go to her hair enfolding handfuls of it, trying to pull her impossibly closer. Tru raked her tongue across Lindsey's bottom lip begging entrance. Lindsey moaned softly. Behind that sound Tru could hear the men walking past them laughing raucously. Tru figured since this would probably be the last time she got to feel the perfection of her best friends lips she may as well enjoy it. She ran her tongue across the top of Lindsey's mouth and put her right hand on the back of Lindsey's neck, caressing it softly. Tru took Lindsey's lush bottom lip in between her teeth and nipped at it a few times. She pulled at it once more for good measure and then she heard an uncomfortable cough. Oh yeah, Harrison, she'd forgotten. Tru pulled away from Lindsey reluctantly and she felt cold all of a sudden. They all stood there looking at each other; no one spoke for a couple of seconds. None of them knew what to say. Harrison was the first of them to speak, "That was hot!"

Both Lindsey and Tru looked at each other and rolled their eyes simultaneously and began laughing as the tension from only moments before melted away. Once the laughing subsided Tru felt she should apologize,

"Sorry for messing wit your girl bro." she said. Then Harrison and Lindsey looked at each other and broke into fresh gales of laughter. Lindsey laughed so hard she cried and she looked so cute all bunched over clutching her stomach Tru couldn't help but smile over her confusion.

"What?" Tru asked.

"We aren't together." Lindsey said.

"But I saw you two in the bar and you said you weren't sure if it was serious or not.."

"We had just decided to be friends Tru. It wouldn't have worked between us." Lindsey explained.

"Why?" Tru asked though all she cared about at that point was that Lindsey was a free agent again.

"Harrison isn't the Davies I'm interested in." Lindsey said pointedly. Tru stood there with shock plainly written across her face as what Lindsey said dawned on her.

"And I'll bet she's not talking about Mer either." Harrison said to Tru winking. Tru woke herself from her shock induced stupor, "Don't you think you've made enough bets for a while Harrison?" Tru said smiling sweetly. Then it was Harrison's turn to roll his eyes.

"Ok little bro, get lost."

"Why?" he asked pouting like a schoolboy.

"A: I'm about to do something very indecent," Tru said looking at Lindsey with her eyebrow raised suggestively, "And B: you need a lot of money in a short amount of time."

Harrison looked torn, Tru knew her brother and she knew he wanted to see some more girl on girl action but he also knew he needed to go scrounge around for some money. He thought about it for a few seconds and then replied,

"Your lucky you're my sister otherwise there would be no way I'd be moving from this spot. But as it is this is kind of disturbing so I'm gone. Talk to you guys later." He smirked boyishly and waved as he jogged away. Tru shook her head and then looked back to Lindsey.

"So." Tru said, unsure.

Lindsey just smiled angelically and stepped right in front of Tru. "You were right you know." Lindsey whispered, placing her mouth so close to Tru's ear she could feel her hot breath.

"I was?" Tru replied, barely able to speak with Lindsey's close proximity. Lindsey pulled back slightly, their noses almost touching, and looked at Tru with those ocean blue eyes Tru could drown in, nodded and said,

"Yeah, I am yours." Tru's breath hitched as she slowly moved toward Lindsey. They're lips touched, gliding softly against each other. Tru felt Lindsey's hands on the small of her back and it caused chills to run up her spine. The kiss deepened quickly. They were locked in a tight embrace in a world of their own. Their tongues entwined in a synergy, a dance, so primal that it fed Tru and filled her while she still felt like she was starving. A loud horn broke through into their reverie and made Tru remember where they were. They pulled away from one another, both breathing heavily trying to regain some sense of composure. They stared into one another's eyes again and Tru brushed her hand against Lindsey's warm smooth cheek. Lindsey regained the ability of speech before Tru did and asked in a breathless voice, "Any plans right now?"

Tru shook her head and smiled devilishly. "Good." Lindsey replied as she dragged Tru to the curb while attempting to hail a cab.

The End


End file.
